


Francy Vignettes

by androgenius



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Braces, Cheating, Deadly Device, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: These are a number of assorted shorts I have written for Francy that I felt to be far too short to stand alone, whilst also wanting to share them and make them available on AO3. So. That's what this is! Some of them are fairly tame, whilst others are going to be explicit, so reader discretion is advised!





	1. prepubescent francy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprhrodite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprhrodite/gifts).



Frank is all tall, awkward, gangly limbs that his body hasn’t quite grown into when Nancy Drew comes to Bayport for the first time.

From the way he understands it– understanding which has been derived from the way Joe understood it after eavesdropping on a conversation happening downstairs between their father and another man– they have visitors, and one of them is a girl.

Joe admits that he only managed to hear every other word or so, but it’s enough to make Frank at least _curious_ about this information.

At any rate, it’s worth investigating further.

 

&

 

The investigation, Frank thinks half an hour later, has proven itself most fortuitous.  

He’s thirteen, and while he’s fully aware that there have been changes happening in his body, he hasn’t really cared much about them until the moment he meets Nancy Drew.

Carson Drew, as it turns out, is a long-time friend of their father, his daughter having tagged along on this particular business trip for reasons they were told were too adult for their young minds to really understand. They both know that’s not even remotely true, but they also know _that_ tone of their fathers all too well, and so ultimately decide to let it go.

Besides, even if Joe doesn’t seem to care for the same reason that he does, Frank knows that there are decided benefits to Nancy’s presence here. There’s hardly a reason to jinx it.

At twelve, Joe has already started flirting with girls, however casual and joking his delivery might be, but Frank has never seen the point. They’ve never shown any particular interest in him, and, at any rate, he doesn’t know why he’d care even if they did.

His body might be developing in ways he considers largely inconvenient, and not just on the outside, annoying as his teeth might be, braces and all, but getting to shake Nancy’s hand, getting to talk to her about books and codices and the best way to pick locks– doors _and_ filing cabinets, at that– he’s starting to understand why he might want to care about the changes happening in him.

(Right now it’s his stomach, even if that’s an entirely new one, this sensation of… _butterflies_.)

“Actually,” he whispers, leaning into her somewhat as a genius idea suddenly strikes him, the adults busy talking in the other room, Joe upstairs in their room playing video games, having tired of their conversation fairly rapidly, their aunt taking a nap in her room. “Come on.”

 

&

 

The attic has always been his favorite part of the house, from the rope ladder leading up and through the trapdoor in the floor to the veritable treasures the two of them have accrued there. One of the few light sources actually available is a skylight in the ceiling, one that opens up onto the roof, where they most decidedly have never been allowed to go, not that it’s ever stopped them before.

It’s dusty, sure, but that’s easy to ignore when there are trunks and dressers everywhere, each one filled with greater junk than the last. And when Frank pulls out his most beloved copies of the near-ancient tomes tucked away up there to show her, only for Nancy to show just as much enthusiasm as he saw in his mirror…

He thinks he might understand why these changes have been happening in his body– and his mind, for that matter.

They talk literature, history, ciphers, and languages, both dead and alive until Frank thinks he might finally understand what a _crush_ is.

“I like your braces,” Nancy finally says, interrupting a train of thought he’d been trying to figure out how to formulate, and just like that, every word he so much as thought of uttering to anyone ever seems to dissolve into vapor.

Frank has never liked his teeth– first, because they were all out of place from where they were supposed to be, and then because of the braces. They’re clear, the wiring connecting them white, the only aesthetic things the dentist had claimed to be options at all in order to mitigate their appearance.

Still, it was never enough. They could have been invisible to anyone but him, and he still would have hated them. In Frank’s eyes, they weren’t entirely unlike having _massive nerd_ written on his forehead, and he’d stopped showing his teeth when he smiled the second they were put on.

But now that he’s thinking about it, being here with Nancy, getting so wrapped up in these things they _both_ seem to love, he’s actually managed to forget about them even existing.

That is, until Nancy’s words cut through his thoughts.

He’s always been tall and gangly, but puberty seems to have taken that characteristic and somehow managed to transform it into something that ended up looking more awkward than anything else, as though his limbs were somehow easier to control when he was younger and… held less mass.

But none of that matters because Nancy– this beautiful, kind, intelligent, _fascinating_ girl sitting across from him– likes his braces.

“They suit you,” she adds with a nod, offering him a small smile.

“I, uh–” his hand moves instinctively to the back of his neck to rub at the skin there, nerves getting the better of him, “I heard that they make kissing… awkward. So… girls usually don’t like them.”

He’s probably crimson at this point, Frank suddenly infinitely grateful for the minimal lighting up in the attic.

“Maybe if both people have braces. Then they could get caught together. But… with just one… I don’t see why it wouldn’t be nice.”

 _Nice_.

It would be nice.

Frank swallows, _hard_.

“Have you ever… kissed anyone before?” he half-whispers before realizing just how forward that question must sound, Frank quick to rush in with a justification as he hurriedly continues, “you just… seem like you know a lot about this.”

Nancy shakes her head, but her confidence doesn’t seem to waver even a little. “No. But I’ve wondered what it would be like before, if that counts.”

“Uh… yeah.” Frank swallows again, eye wide as he looks to her, slowly nodding. “I’d say that… definitely counts.”

“Would you let me kiss you, maybe?”

Frank thinks he might faint, his heart thumping furiously in his chest as he feels himself start to sweat, hands shaking as his eyes quickly dart to the trapdoor to make sure the latch is hooked.

“You don’t have to say yes, you know.”

“No!” It sounds a little like the verbal equivalent of one lunging at something just out of reach, Frank panic-stricken as he looks back at her, shaking his head again, but– rapid. “No, no– I– am. Am saying yes. Definitely. If yes means I get to kiss you.” He can’t remember right now. His brain seems to have shut down indefinitely. “And if you decided you didn’t wa–”

He didn’t expect Nancy to be the one to just kiss him, his eyes going wide for a moment as he freezes before he realizes what he’s doing and relaxes a bit so he might kiss her back properly.

It’s all nothing but soft, sweet lips at first, but then… she lets her tongue beg entrance past them and Frank is surprised enough that he just opens his mouth on instinct.

Instinct, in this instance, seems to have served him well, Nancy’s hands on the sides of his face as she deepens their kiss, undeniably leading the action here. He doesn’t care. She’s _good_ at this, not that he has much of a frame of reference.

He just feels like he _knows_ that he’s right about this, that it doesn’t get any better than this, with Nancy’s lips against his.

When she pulls away, he thinks he might die of longing, looking after her as though she just gave him _the world_ , Nancy blinking as she seems to consider what just happened, because– for some insane, god-forsaken reason, she apparently _can_.

“That was nice,” she says, sounding almost surprised. A normal person might have taken that as an insult, but Frank knows, looking at it from a scientific, logical standpoint, just how much of an experiment this must have been for her. No, this is a victory, if only because the experiment turned out to be a resounding _success_.

And then, as though she couldn’t shock him any more than she already has– “We should do it again.”


	2. the many benefits of traveling by train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a natural sequel to the previous one, prepubescent Francy, in which they meet at age thirteen and share a first kiss. You should read it first, if you haven't already! This one, meanwhile, responds to the prompt that asked what might have happened following their solving of the case in TRN. With the train on its way back to Chicago's Union Station, Nancy and Frank end up hanging out in one of the sleeping cars, only for it to dissolve into finger-banging. needless to say, this one is explicit.

It’s just under five years later when Frank gets to see Nancy again, this time for a case surrounding a train. It was downright easy to convince Joe that they ought to bring Nancy along to join them, the prospect of not only a case, but an entire train trip to share with her more than just a little thrilling for him.

She was beautiful to him five years ago, but he knows fully well that she could only have become more beautiful over time, and when they end up waiting for her to join them in Union Station, he can’t help but be excited at the prospect of seeing her again.

He’s still tall, but not nearly as gangly, his body seeming to have caught up with his genetics to fill him out a bit. Of course, everything that didn’t fill out on its own their ATAC training took care of, Frank no longer self-conscious about his body.

Well… most of it, anyway.

Joe makes fun of his braces whenever he gets the chance– this has never changed– and without Nancy there to remind him of just how much she really does like him, it’s hard to remember that they aren’t all awful. His parents remind him that the ceramic kind he was lucky enough to get at the dentist really don’t look all bad, but… well. A part of him can’t help but worry that it doesn’t exactly meld with the rest of his appearance anymore; sure, the gangly, awkward, nerdy boy was practically made for braces, but… now that he’s eighteen, he can’t help but feel like he ought to look as adult as he feels… on all parts of his body, not all but one.

There’s not a doubt in his mind that Nancy will be stunningly beautiful to behold. That, combined with the confidence he’s always known her to have is something he can’t imagine to be anything but formidable. They’ve certainly spoken on the phone dozens of times since their last meeting five years ago, when puberty seemed to have only just begun to creep under their skin, and her voice has always sounded as beautiful as ever.

He can hardly imagine what a stunning woman she’ll have turned out to be.

“Oh, hey, Frank– it’s Nancy! Hey Nancy!”

Frank fights every muscle in his jaw to try and keep it from dropping, just unabashedly staring for a long moment. She hasn’t caught sight of them just yet, her face in profile every bit as gorgeous, as perfect as the rest of her, strawberry blonde waves perfectly framing her face. The hem of the full white skirt of her dress appears to come down to just below her knees, the rest of her silhouette framed beautifully by a beige trenchcoat. Alongside the heels and the suitcase, she looks… breathtaking.  

Seeming to finally catch Joe’s voice from beside her and a few steps away, she turns, her face breaking out in a wide smile before she hurries over to greet the two of them, quick to pull Joe into a rather… sibling-appropriate hug before turning her attention to Frank, her eyes impossibly fond as she leans in to kiss his cheek, lingering for longer than is likely healthy for Frank to think about.

When she pulls back, he smiles, careful to keep from showing his teeth, Frank fighting desperately to stow away any and all embarrassment alongside the luggage before they board the train.

 

&

 

Being able to spend several days with Nancy roadtripping across the midwest on an old, haunted train turns out to be just as magical an experience as he’d expected it to be. Nancy is just as enchanting as he remembers her, her charm, her intellect, her tenacity somehow seeming to shine far more vividly when she’s right there with him.

They do a lot of theorizing on the way to Copper Gorge before the three of them finally succumb to playing board games and card games to pass the time before their arrival in Colorado, not that Frank is entirely happy about the way that particular drive went. A part of him wishes that Joe could have taken a fucking hint and just left them alone for a few precious minutes.

Then again… a part of him can’t help but wonder if he isn’t doing it on purpose. Joe is extremely observant and impossibly bright– it leads more than a few culprits to underestimate him on a great number of occasions. So when Joe keeps suggesting game after game for them to play to pass the time even as Nancy and Frank both suggest perhaps… returning to their sleepers for some time… it’s suspicious.

He knows fully well why Joe’s doing it– the reasoning having him far less than amused.

Nancy has Ned.

Nancy is happy with Ned.

Joe is friends with Ned.

The fact that Frank has been in love with Nancy from just about the moment he met her means nothing. She’s not his to take and that’s all there really is to it.

But then… there’s this way she looks at him even now. The way she kissed his cheek… lingering just long enough to remind him of what happened for the first time five years ago.

A part of him has tried hard to tell himself that he was nothing more than a convenient experiment available at the right time and the right place– a genuine trial run of what it’s like to kiss anyone. But he also knows that’s not the case, no matter how much easier it would make things for him– and Joe, too, evidently.

The bile-like panic that rises up in his throat when he realizes that the train had departed without Nancy or Lori on it seems almost enough to start convincing Joe that this might just be more serious than he had hoped it would be.  

Frank yells at the train conductor before finally just threatening to come up into the cab car to redirect it himself if it was strictly necessary. When Frank finishes his litany of threats and swears his brother has never before heard him use, it seems to finally register with him just how deep this particular hole seems to go.

And when they do come back to find Nancy having not only taken down Lori herself after escaping a the mine in a small railcar, but also managed to discover a letter from Abraham Lincoln, Joe seems to know just how relieved Frank is to see her alive and well.

They have an undoubtedly long trip back– at least a solid 24 hours easily– and so Frank and Joe decide to take turns guarding Lori’s door. She’s been locked into her sleeper with good reason, and… still, it’s a good idea to keep an eye on it just in case Tino starts to get any stupid ideas.

It also means that Nancy ends up getting the chance to slip into Frank’s sleeper without Joe there to interrupt anything, a small, secret smile playing on her lips as she moves to sit beside him on the small couch, Frank feeling his cheeks noticeably heat up from the way she’s looking at him now.

“Thank you for coming after me today.”

“Oh, you know– it’s– it was no big deal. Of course we were always going to come after you the second we noticed you were missing when the train took off.” Lori… eh.

She didn’t matter so much. But Nancy… he went to investigate if she was on the train the second they felt any movement at all, no hesitation.

“You haven’t been smiling a lot since you guys got to Chicago…”

“No, I have,” he’s quick to interject, shaking his head.

“Not the way I remember.”

She pulls her legs up and under herself as she scoots a bit closer to him, Frank feeling his cheeks heat and color– likely considerably, too, his heart beating rapidly and loudly.

“Show me?”

He can’t believe he’s nervous about this. She liked them the last time. There’s no reason she wouldn’t this time. And besides– Frank would be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping for this… even just a little bit. At least not considering the way he’d been frantically trying to brush his teeth for the fifth time that day just earlier, not too long after the train had taken off again.

So he… smiles. It’s still shy, though, Nancy squinting at him.

“If you don’t show me, I’m going to tickle you just to get you to laugh and grin and then you’ll really be sorry you didn’t just do as I asked!”

Frank laughs, finally succumbing to her wishes. It’s more than effective to get him to smile properly, Nancy’s face breaking out in a grin.

“You still have them… I was worried you were trying to hide the fact that they were already gone from me.”

This time, Frank’s laugh is genuine and bewildered more than it is endeared and in love with her. The grin lingers for a moment before he lets his mouth close again, Nancy sitting up onto her knees as she shakes her head.

“No, no– I want to see. Pretend I make you happy for a little bit.”

Frank grins widely that time as he laughs. “You do make me happy.”

Nancy catches her lower lip with her teeth as she lets her finger trace gently along his braces in amazement, clearly having never had to deal with them herself considering her already flawless pearly whites. But she seems… in awe and wonderment– curiosity, even, but so impeccably focused, and Frank thinks for a moment that if he could get her to look at him that same way, he might just die happy.

“I like them,” she whispers. “They really do suit you. I’m going to be really disappointed when they come off. I've… also never seen any that look like this.”

“They’re ceramic,” he adds softly, as though they were having a conversation about their feelings, which they’re not. And yet…

“I think you should keep them.”

He grins, a soft chuckle escaping him. “That would probably hurt.”

“Then… we should probably make the most of them while you do still have them.”

And yet.

His heart is beating loudly enough in his chest that he’s pretty sure she can hear it, his left hand trembling, pulse racing, every inch of him seeming to throb with the potential of what her words could possibly have meant, what he wants them to mean.

“I… guess we should.”

Nancy cocks her head at him, the look in her eyes almost chiding him for being unwilling to make the first move when she so clearly wants him to, Frank just… swallowing hard. It’s completely ineffective. His throat feels just as tight now as it did before.

“You’re…” He takes a deep breath. Can’t believe he’s about to do this to himself. Mentally curses Joe. “You’re with Ned.”

“I know,” Nancy is quick to retort, stating it as though it were truly the most obvious statement in the world. She knows. She knows and she’s pushing him anyway.

So he… buckles, cupping her face to lean into her and capture her lips in a searing kiss.

Their kisses fve years ago were impossibly innocent by comparison to this, Frank feeling his insides seem to come alight as he pulls her closer.

It would be embarrassing if Nancy didn’t seem just as into it as he was, a groan leaving his throat as he catches the taste of her tongue, of her lips, of her skin, his hands tangled in her hair, desperate to keep her close, keep her by his side forever.  

Not that Nancy seems to be objecting, even if she manages to nevertheless surprise him when she grabs hold of his hand to slowly guide down her body to between her legs.

He can’t help it; he’s a gentleman, so he has to pull back then, clearly sputtering somewhat as he blinks, breathing hard and fast, his eyes darting to hers to ask for answers– or, maybe… permission.

She doesn’t respond, instead just taking his hand again to once more slide down her bod, down along the length of her white– oh god, white; Frank Hardy, corrupter of innocence, even if it seems a little bit like it might just be the other way around– and then–

His breath hitches as he swallows hard, Frank feeling her guide his hand slowly up her skirt, up along her impossibly soft, creamy thighs– he’s starting to wonder if even just one part of her isn’t just plain unfair in how perfect she is– until his fingers reach her panties before she slowly pulls away.

“Have you done this before?” she whispers softly, pulling her skirt up a bit to expose herself to him a bit more.

“No,” he breathes, just shaking his head in disbelief. “Ha– have you?”

In other words, does he need to murder Ned for just getting to fucking keep this perfect, beautiful angel all to himself?

“No,” Nancy admits with a small smile, and Frank feels himself fall all the deeper into the hole as he stares into her eyes.

Her panties are plain– just white cotton, no fancy edges, no lace trim, just the basics– and a part of him feels like he expected as much, the thought making his heart ache in his chest as she slowly reaches down, pulling the crotch of her panties to the side to expose herself to him.

Open, ready, willing…

Frank feels dizzy with potential and responsibility, a heady combination, looking to Nancy for guidance again.

“Just the fingers,” she nods. “I’ve only tried one so far, but… it wasn’t enough.”

It strikes him that she could have– should have, all things considered– gone to Ned with this. But she didn’t.

She waited for this first to happen with him, too, Frank finding himself overwhelmed with the desperate need to make this as good for her as he possibly can.

Drawing two long digits into his mouth to wet, he moves them to between her legs, lingering there for a moment, scared– at least until he leans in to kiss her again, his fingers finding her folds to part, only slowly starting to– god– push into her.

Nancy is the one to interrupt him, pulling back from their kiss to place a lone digit against his lips as she shakes her head with a smile.

“I want you to look at me while you do it.”

Frank is pretty sure at this point that he’s started to sweat. But– he also isn’t about to turn down anything the love of his life wants, his Frank just daring to stare into her eyes as he slowly keeps pressing his fingers into her, only occasionally pulling out slightly before promptly pushing back in, evidently trying to make this easier on her– get her wetter, get her–

Wait. Clitoris. That’s a thing that exists. He learned about this.

Biting down on his bottom lip, he does his best to let his thumb reach up to find her clitoris, Nancy’s eyes flying open wide at the feeling.

It’s not often that he gets to see Nancy surprised by anything– and this time, it’s with her looking directly into his eyes, the surprise stemming directly from what he’s doing to her and nothing else, a sharp gasp escaping her as her breathing starts to become more labored.

It’s not the only thing that’s changing, though, her pussy seeming to be practically aching for cock from the way it’s lubricating itself now, each thrust from his fingers into her ending in an utterly deliciously wet noise, Frank’s jaw dropping slightly as he starts to feel his own breathing reach equilibrium with hers, his painfully hard cock aching almost to the point of pain inside of his pants, just begging to be released.

But this isn’t about him. This is about Nancy, beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful Nancy who is letting him put his fingers inside of her at all, letting his thumb dance against her clit, letting his fingers press up against her g-spot until she seems to see stars, her fingers threading into his hair to pull him closer to her, forehead to forehead. Amazing, stubborn, incredible Nancy, who, in a sudden fit of eager desperation moves to tear her panties down to just above her knees to allow him greater access to all of her.

She’s close.

He’s not a woman, and even he can tell that she’s close.

The restless upward jerking of her hips, the rapid almost labored breathing, the way her chest seems to heave and swell with every step that she comes closer to her peak, Frank slowly starting to fuck her harder with his fingers, deeper, faster in a desperate effort to bring her to an orgasm.

When she comes, her mouth wide open in a wordless, silent scream, her whole body seems to be quaking with the feeling of her release, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, fingers clutching all the harder into his hair to keep him near her, pussy clenching around his digits.

It goes on for longer than he had expected, Frank in absolute breathless awe at the woman before him. When she does seem to finally come back down, she doesn’t appear to return to her body, to a sense of solid awareness of the world for a bit, just collapsed back against the couch in her sleeper. Her body seems half-lifeless, half-made out of rubber, and Frank slowly, carefully withdraws his fingers from inside of her before pulling her panties back up, flipping her skirt down, and lifting her up to carry over to the bed in her sleeper as she smiles up at him.

Looking over her tired, sated, but endlessly happy body, he can’t help but wish he could have this– all of this– every day with her. Waking up to her gorgeous face, solving a new case every week, and getting to take her to bed to make love to her each and every night.  

Leaning in to kiss her forehead, he smiles.

“You’re starting to make me want to keep these damn things,” he laughs softly, grinning just for her sake, Nancy’s expression seeming to return the sentiment.

“Good.”


	3. I always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nancy finally gets the courage to call frank back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is completely unrelated to the previous two chapters and stands alone!

“Just _one_ second…”

When the phone rings, Frank is busy cutting up chili peppers in the kitchen, his phone clear across the room on the end table next to the living room sofa. The buzz is constant enough to be annoying, Frank groaning as he tries to finish cutting at least the rest of the pepper before abandoning the kitchen knife and glove on the counter.

The ringing stops. 

Promptly starts up again.

“Agh, I’m coming, I’m coming– I hear you–”

Joe grabs a piece of previously chopped bell pepper off of Frank’s cutting board before sauntering over to glance at his ringing phone– and promptly back at his brother.

“It’s Nancy.”

It takes him five rings to answer the phone– five rings too many in his book– Frank scrambling across the room and almost impaling his foot with the kitchen knife in the process.

“Nancy? Oh– fuck, I didn’t press– Nancy?”

“Hi Frank.”

There’s a long, pregnant silence between them that seems to stretch on for an eternity. 

“Did you…” he catches a glimpse of Joe rapidly shaking his head back and forth, his hand miming the chopping off of his own head. _Kill the conversation, Frank_ , that’s what it says. _Kill it before it can kill you._ Frank swallows hard. “How– uh– the case– how did everything go?”

“Oh, just fine. I’m… back home, actually.” A beat. “Frank…”

She knows. She has to know.

“It’s good to hear your voice.” Joe is frantically miming out what would seem to be utter despair at his brother’s choice of words. Frank is just grateful that he’s at the very least doing all of this silently, even if he’s pretty sure that she’d be able to hear his heart pounding in his throat far more clearly than she could Joe’s voice regardless of pitch or amplitude thereof. 

“It’s good to hear yours, too.” 

The words are nice to hear– really, really fucking nice– but then it’s back to silence, Frank running his hand slowly over his face, his expression haggard. 

Then he realizes that he had to use his right hand to take the glove off from cutting the chili peppers, and starts to hate himself, praying that he didn’t get any in and or near his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call any sooner,” Nancy finally continues, Frank silently praying that she might be going through the same hell he is, “things have just been really busy.”

“Yeah, um– on our end, too. I was just telling Joe about how we might not even be able to take on any more cases for a couple of weeks.” 

Joe is looking at him like he’s gone insane. 

“Really?”

“No.” 

Definitely insane. 

“Frank…”

“Just say it.” He takes in a deep, shaky, unsteady breath. “Tell me that you’re with Ned, and that you love him, and that I was– _am_ – a fool for telling you, because– it just makes things harder on both of us and that’s the last thing either of us wants.”

She loves Ned. She wants to be with Ned. That’s why she’s with Ned in the first place. 

“I… at least _try_  not to make a habit of lying to you, Frank.”

He feels his heart stop, his breathing stilted. 

“What?”

“I don’t love Ned. And you weren’t a fool.”

_Help!_  his eyes seem to scream as he’s staring at his brother, something Joe is clearly not receiving properly. 

“But you’re still with him.”

“Yes.”

“Is–” he fights to keep his voice even, “is that going to change?”

A beat. 

Two. 

“I don’t know.”

“Wow, um.” His left eye is starting to burn, tears gathering slowly as he frantically tries to blink the pain away. No, that just makes it worse. “I, uh– I don’t know what to say to that.”

“I don’t either.”

Frank takes in a deep breath, meanwhile trying desperately to gesture at Joe to get him to bring him at least a tissue or something for the eye he imagines must be rapidly turning red. The only problem is that it leaves Joe close enough to listen in on the conversation, Frank taking a couple of steps away as Joe follows like a particularly loyal dog. 

“There is… one thing.”

“What?”

“I didn’t get the whole message.”

Frank just sort of… stares at the floor, Joe’s eyes going wide as he promptly starts gesturing wildly, waving his hand back and forth in front of his throat once more, the chopping motion plenty clear as Frank throws him an annoyed glare before turning around to face away from him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that it exceeded the message length that my voicemail could take. I only heard that you always.”

“I always?”

“Yes.”

His hand is trembling. He’s not even sure if it’s his hand anymore. He’s stopped noticing his eye entirely. It doesn’t matter. She’s the only thing that matters. 

Telling her has always been the only thing that matters.

“… loved you.”

Joe is physically cursing the gods by the look of things, his lips spelling out _god fucking dammit_ pretty darn effectively, and Frank does his best to ignore him. 

“Me, too.”

“What?” 

The word gets halfway lodged in his throat, Frank barely hearing himself say it. 

“I always.” 

This time it’s both of his eyes that are starting to tear up, Frank just staring at a chip in one of the floorboards.

“What happens now?”

“I–” A beat. “Oh, shoot, hold on– Ned is calling; let me call you right back.” 

The call drops, Frank fighting the urge to drop the phone as he digs the heel of his palm into his eye socket. Drops the phone. Lets the other hand join its twin. Tries not to cry. 

“Can you hit me?” he whispers to Joe, who he _knows_  overheard her there at the end. “Punch me, sock me, or– I don’t know, anything? Can you just hurt me, please?”

Anything to distract him from what seriously just happened.

“Not worse than she can hurt you,” he says softly, and Frank knows he’s right. 


	4. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy tumbles into her feelings for Frank headfirst and by herself, with no one there to push her over the edge, no one there to poke and prod at her until she realizes that Frank was in love with her.

Nancy tumbles into her feelings for Frank headfirst and by herself, with no one there to push her over the edge, no one there to poke and prod at her until she realizes that Frank was in love with her.

It hits her on a Sunday. She’s not even on a case– but even so, when she sees Frank’s name come up on her phone, she can feel her face light up. He’s not on a case, either, as it turns out, but Joe is out on a date, and finding the house unexpectedly empty means that calling Nancy just makes sense.

No interruptions to remind him about chores, no embarrassing comments from his kid brother… it’s nice.

They talk for over an hour, just talking about life in general, that empty feeling when not on a case, that thrill of the chase aching in their bones.

When Nancy sees Ned call her later that day, she just picks up.

Her face doesn’t light up, her heart doesn’t clench achingly in her chest, her stomach doesn’t do somersaults.

She doesn’t smile while she’s on the phone with him. They talk about what’s necessary and little else– the details of their date tomorrow standing out first and foremost.

She doesn’t realize any of this until she’s eating dinner with Hannah and her father that night.

She notes absently the way her father talks to Hannah about what’s necessary– the quality of dinner (it’s good), when they ought to replace the dishwasher (soon), and if he should pick up pork chops for tomorrow’s evening meal or if she was already planning on picking them out herself (she was).

She also remembers how her father used to talk to her mother, and how he talks to her now. It goes so much deeper than all of that.

Nancy pushes her peas around on her plate and wonders if Ned has realized the same thing by now and just chosen not to talk to her about it.

She wonders if the landing will be as painful as the falling, and finds herself calling Joe after dinner.

“Hey– Nance… you sure you didn’t call the wrong brother by accident?”

“I’m sure.”

“Oh, well, in that case, what’s up?”

“Is Frank in love with me?”

The silence on the other end of the line is deafening and seems to stretch on for an eternity. She’s also pretty sure she knows the answer from it alone.

“He is, isn’t he?

“I… plead the fifth.”

“Joe!”

“What?! It’s my constitutional right as an American!”

“All right, then I guess I’ll just have to call Frank and ask him.”

“Whoa-ho-hooo okay let’s slow down here for a moment and think about this–”

“Goodbye, Joe…”

“Jesus christ you are terrifying when you want something! I would officially hate to be one of your suspects now.”

“Still not telling me…”

“Okay, okay! Yes, okay? Yes, that is… definitely a thing that… has been happening.”

“How long?”

“Uhhh, since forever? I honestly couldn’t tell you when it started. I mean, I can’t remember a time when he wasn’t.”

“Oh.”

“Yeaaaah. Sooooo. Can we _please_ stop talking about this now? You’re with Frank– I mean– Ned, you’re with _Ned_ , and Ned is my friend, and–”

Her words cut into his.

“I’m in love with Frank.”

“– _oh fuuu_ uuu… dge.”

“Nice save.”

“Thank you. And also, _what_? Does Ned know? I mean, are you _sure_? This is my brother we’re talking about here. _And_ one of my best friends. I kind of have a lot invested in this. I mean, I have spent the last– I don’t even _know_ how many years it’s been of me trying to talk him out of this…”

Nancy takes a deep breath.

“No, Ned doesn’t know yet. Yes, I’m sure. This isn’t exactly easy for me, either, Joe.”

“Yeah, I know that. It’s just– I– ugh, okay, hold on… adjusting worldview… okay. We’re good. Oh, wow, in this new perspective, you _really_ need to tell Ned.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to?”

“I don’t know. I… haven’t decided yet.”

“Wha– what could there _possibly_ be left to decide?!”

“There might be no reason to tell him anything yet.”

“ _Nancy_ …”

“I… I don’t have to tell Frank. You’re right. It would be too complicated.”

“Now, let’s not go pointing fingers anywhere…”

“Relationships are complicated enough as it is. And it would hurt Ned. And it would make things extremely difficult on you. It would be incredibly selfish of me to do anything.”

“I really… don’t think that’s the case…”

“Don’t tell him, Joe.”

“Oh my god.”

“Promise me you won’t tell him!”

“Okay, okay! God, why is it always me that has to keep these impossible secrets?!”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Nancy tumbles into her feelings for Frank headfirst and by herself, with no one there to catch her, and she knows it’s her own fault when she hits the ground.

Two weeks after their conversation, Joe accidentally lets it slip exactly like Nancy knew he would, and Frank almost socks him.

This time when Frank leaves her a voicemail, it’s not too long. Just two words.

“I know.”

And this time, Nancy calls him back.


	5. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy calls Frank for advice, and he finds himself torn.

****He's about two seconds from sleep when his phone lights up. **  
**

His natural instinct is to ignore it, roll over, and go to sleep, but when he picks up his phone to shut it off, make the light go away, those plans rapidly change.

 _Nancy_.

He's almost instantly awake, Frank sitting up in bed before glancing over at Joe. Still fast asleep. Good. Otherwise he'd never hear the end of it, Frank unlocking his phone, his heart in his throat. He can't think of all too many reasons for why Nancy would text him at a time like this, but he's pretty sure none of them are good.

_Are you awake?_

Frank feels his heart skip a beat, swallowing hard as he quickly responds.

_I am now. What's up? What do you need?_

Already the three little dots show up on the screen to signal her typing back, Frank impatiently staring at it in anticipation.

_Oh, Frank, I'm so sorry! Don't worry about me-- you get some sleep. I can wait until tomorrow, really._

Goddammit, that was not his intent.

_No, really-- I'm up now. What's going on?_

Back to the waiting game.

_Can I call you?_

Okay, _that_  he wasn't expecting, Frank throwing a nervous glance over at where Joe is sprawled out in bed, softly snoring.

_Yeah, hold on. Let me go somewhere where I won't wake anyone up._

Clambering out of bed, Frank hurriedly pulls on a shirt before quietly slipping outside, his steps soft and quiet so he might avoid waking up Aunt Gertrude or his parents as he slips downstairs. He briefly considers just going into the bathroom to call her, but-- no. Sound travels too well in this house.

So he grabs a blanket and heads out onto the front porch, the wood beneath the bare soles of his feet cold enough to send a chill through him.

Swallowing hard, he presses on her name to call her, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Frank?"

"Hey," he says softly, the sound of her voice doing little to help calm his anxiety.

"I--" She hesitates. "Are you sure about this? Because… I really can wait until tomorrow if you'd rather go to sleep..."

"I'm sure." He takes in a deep breath. "Really sure."

The silence on the other end stretches on for long enough that he thinks they might have gotten cut off.

"-- Nancy?"

"Ned asked me to marry him tonight."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks, Frank suddenly feeling his throat go impossibly tight, his mouth dry in what feels like an instant.

"And, uh--" He's not even sure what he's trying to say, what would be appropriate, Frank glancing down to see his nails digging into his palm, the pain only striking him absently as he moves to sit on one of the deck chairs. "What did you say?"

"... I… told him I'd have to think about it."

"Oh. Wow." He feels like his head is spinning.

"Yeah… not the best thing to tell your boyfriend of forever, I'm sure..."

"Well, uh…" Every part of him feels warm, even in spite of the crisp chill in the late fall air. I'm sure he doesn't hold it against you."

"He never does."

He's not sure what to say to that, Frank running his hand down his face.

"And… you called me to tell you that it's… a good idea?" _Please, no. Please, please, please, no._

"I… I don't know."

They're words he hasn't often heard from her, Frank wishing there were an easy solution here.

_There is. Just tell her not to do it. Tell her you love her and that it would kill you to see her married to anyone else but you. Tell her that it's always been her, always, for as long as you've known her._

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, of course. But so do Bess and George and you and Joe."

 _Oh god_.

"... do you love him?"

"I mean… yeah, I guess so. We've been together for so long… I don't even know what it would be like not to be with him anymore."

"That… doesn't really sound reassuring."

"I don't even know what I'm trying to ask," Nancy sighs, Frank wanting to do nothing more than to make her feel better, to reach through the phone, touch her face, wipe away her tears, and tell her it's going to be all right. "I guess… I don't know. What would you do? If it were you, I mean."

"If… if it were me… marrying you?"

There's a long silence.

"Yes."

"I--" _Don't fuck this up, Hardy._  "I wouldn't even hesitate."

There's a long inhale on the other end of the phone. "... okay."

 

 

&

 

 

She tells him yes the next day, and Frank is left seeing pictures of her engagement ring, of the two of them that Ned posted on facebook.

He doesn't say anything, but a week later, Ned surprises him by asking not only Joe-- that part isn't a surprise-- but also him to be one of his men of honor.

He says yes if only because the thought of missing out on Nancy's wedding kills him a little bit.

Of course, he finds out the week after that that he would have been invited, anyway, not that he can suddenly take back his agreement.

 

 

&

 

 

"Dude," Joe mutters, closing the door behind him. "This has _got_  to be killing you."

It's the final tux fitting for the wedding, Frank doing his best to ignore the fact that his brother just barged into the changing room.

"It's fine, Joe. _I'm_ fine."

"Yeah, I've been keeping an eye on you for the past several months now, and you have been acting the exact _opposite_ of fine."

"I'm going to ignore just how creepy that sounds," Frank sighs, doing up the last few buttons on the dress shirt.

"You can stop pretending. If it were me that's in love with Nancy, I know this would be tearing me apart inside, watching her marry someone else."

Dropping his hands in some irritation, Frank turns to look at Joe directly instead of through the mirror.

"Joe--" he exhales sharply, running his hand over his face. "There _is_  a reason I stopped talking to you about this, you know."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"You're one of Ned's best friends. And I'm not stupid enough to actually forget what happened when they almost broke up back when she went on that case in Germany."

"Wait… when did they almost break up?" Frank pointedly stares at him in utter disbelief. "Oh! Wait! When they had that fight! And I wrote that... that thing… I made you read."

" _Yeah_ ," he grinds out. "That _thing_  where you made your feelings on the matter perfectly clear. So… message received. We can stop talking about it again now."

"Frank," Joe sighs, Frank hardly able to believe that _he's_  the one sighing here, "if that's what you took from that thing, then you clearly misunderstood it."

Fighting the urge to insult him, Frank turns back to the mirror to put on his bowtie and vest. "I'm not sure what there was to misunderstand. You made yourself pretty clear. I mean, you literally compared Nancy to a sandwich no one wants."

"I-- I didn't mean it like that! You're making me sound _way_  worse than is warranted! My point back then was that you didn't want to get with Nancy like that. You'd never have forgiven yourself if you snatched her away in a moment of weakness in their relationship. If you and Nancy were going to get together, it should happen when she didn't just have a huge fight with Ned. Because that's not fair to either you  _or_  Ned. You would have hated yourself for stealing her away, and I _know_  you know that."

Fastening the bowtie-- probably a bit tighter than he ought to have-- Frank does his best not to glare at Joe behind his own reflection.

"Then I guess nothing has changed and there's still no point to us talking about this."

"Frank, she's getting _married_!"

Turning on his heel to grab his vest, Frank suppresses the sudden urge to punch his brother. It's not his fault he's stupid. It's not. It really isn't.

"Yeah. Yeah, she is. So I guess I missed my fucking chance, didn't I."

"Frank--"

"No, Joe," he snaps. "She's gone. I can't have her. She was never mine to have. It's over. If I would have hated stealing her away when they were fighting, just try to imagine how much I would hate myself if I stole her away before her damn wedding." Turning back to the mirror to pull on his vest, Frank shakes his head with some irritation. "What she needs right now is a friend. So that's what I'm going to be."

 

 

&

 

 

It turns out to be a damn difficult promise to keep as he notices Nancy get increasingly maudlin as the day approaches, Frank fighting to keep his comments to himself even as Joe keeps trying to plant a seed of doubt in his mind. That maybe, just maybe, if he told her, if he talked to her about it, that he could get her to end things with Ned…

Well, at least there's one thing Joe got right.

The thought alone makes him feel sick, that he could push her to do something like that just out of sheer selfishness.

So he doesn't say anything.

Books a flight for the two of them to Chicago and keeps his comments to himself even as the day rapidly approaches.

He does his best to keep eating, to keep concentrating on anything-- cases, school, books-- that might take his mind off of her.

It's all pointless.

 

 

&

 

 

"How are you holding up?"

He's dressed and ready to go, but before he actually managed to make it downstairs to join the wedding party, he sat down on one of the full-size beds in their hotel room and let his upper body fall back.

It's been ten minutes of his staring at the ceiling, the realization that the love of his fucking life is getting married today slowly sinking into his bone marrow.

"Oh, just peachy."

Joe looks down at him with a long sigh before glancing back at the cup in his hands. "Well, I doubt a glass of OJ will help fix this..."

"You can say that again."

"Well, I doubt a glass of OJ will help fix this."

"Joe!" Frank groans.

"I know, I know, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. You know, I did try to prevent this months ago. I told you it would be a bad idea to watch the love of your life get married, but did you listen…?"

"This _isn't_  helping," he sighs, sitting up only to put his face into his hands, elbows supported just above his knees. "And it would help if you could also remember that I took your advice."

"I told you, I took it back!"

"Joe," he growls lowly, "you're my brother and I love you dearly, but that's not going to stop me from clocking you right now."

Joe mock-gasps, his hand moving to his chest. "Not the money maker!"

"Yes. The money maker." Frank sighs, moving to head into the bathroom to glare at his own reflection.

"All right, all right, I'll behave. I just happen to think it's worth noting that it's not over until someone says _I do_."

"I love her. I'm not going to ruin her fucking wedding day just because I'm too damn selfish to hold myself back like a normal, civilized human being." Exhaling sharply from where he's leaning on the edge of the bathroom counter, Frank closes his eyes, just shaking his head. "I'm going downstairs. I'm going to do my fucking job, and then I'm going to drink myself into next year."

"But Frank, it's only April."

"I know."

 

 

&

 

 

It's an undeniably beautiful venue, and the sheer number of people attending the ceremony is honestly staggering. But... then again, it's Nancy. She's helped countless of people, so he can't exactly say that he's surprised.

By comparison, the seats occupied by Ned's family and friends looks almost pitiful, the majority of his side taken up by various people Nancy has helped over the years.

"You doing all right, bro?" Joe whispers over his shoulder, Frank taking in a deep breath as he glances at Ned waiting at the end of the aisle.

"No."

But he'll live.

Of course, then the music swells to signal the entrance of the bride and her father, and he's not so sure about that anymore.

He must have thought about this moment a million times. Frank just watching Nancy, a vision in white, come up the aisle to meet him.

And yet…

Seeing her now, she's more beautiful than he ever could have imagined, Frank feeling himself tear up, his vision suddenly blurrier than he anticipated.

Still, he catches the way she looks at him-- can't help but-- his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

And when she kisses her father and takes her place opposite Ned, he still catches her sneaking glances at him.

He's not listening to the ceremony at all. If anything, all he particularly cares about right now is keeping his tears in check. If he can just hold off until he reaches alcohol to start pouring that down his gullet to do the job for him…

"... should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Frank remains silent, even if it's all he can do to hold himself together when she says _I do_ , Nancy looking at him long enough to actually make him imagine for a moment that she's marrying him.

 

 

&

 

 

He's five drinks deep, his last sip of fireball still burning down his throat-- it reminds him of Nancy; spicy, smelling of cinnamon, somewhat painful-- when she comes up to him, Frank lifting his glass in a mock-toast.

"You look upset," she says matter-of-factly, picking up his glass to take a long sip of it.

It doesn't even seem to register on her face that she's drinking whiskey, and for a second Frank has to wonder just how many shots she's already had tonight.

"You don't look happy," he counters with a soft shrug.

"Am I making a mistake?"

God help him, he almost laughs. "Little late to be asking that."

"Is it?"

"Mm." He's quiet for a long moment. "If I said no, would that change anything?"

"Maybe," she takes another long drink, Frank cocking a brow.

"Just how drunk are you?"

"Pretty," she answers easily, and he taps on the counter with a polite nod to the bartender, requesting another two fireballs, straight, as Nancy polishes off his. Thank god for Carson Drew and open bars.

"Does Ned know?"

Her laughter explodes from her throat as though she's suppressed it for years, Nancy chortling. "Yes, of course he knows. He's seen me drinking."

"That's not what I meant."

Nancy glances over at him as she gratefully picks up the fresh glass offered to her. "I _know_  what you meant, Frank."

Her answer is enough to make him down half of his whiskey in one go, Frank resisting the urge to just go up to his and Joe's bedroom and end this miserable fucking day in a drunken stupor.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

There's silence-- and then utter disbelief as Frank turns to look at her, just blinking.

"... did you seriously just ask me that?" Frank chuckles mirthlessly, just shaking his head. "I really don't think here is the best place to talk about that." Not if she wants honest answers, anyway.

"All right," she downs the rest of her glass before nodding for him to do the same, Frank eyeing her like she's lost it a little bit. "Come on."

Maybe she has. Then again…

He downs his whiskey, Nancy grabbing hold of his upper to pull him out of the events hall.

Where he does _not_  expect for them to end up is a small supply closet, Nancy closing the door behind them and leaning back against it as though outright forbidding him from leaving.

He couldn't even if he wanted to. It's Nancy. He'd give her the world if only she let him.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she repeats herself, more serious this time, Frank wondering just how drunk she really is if she can think so clearly about this.

Then again, he's not sure she would either talk or think about this at all if she _weren't_  drunk.  

"Because I'm not a selfish asshole, that's why."

"I would have listened to you."

"I know. That's why I didn't say anything."

"You think of it as selfish to stop me from making this mistake, but not cowardly to just watch me go through with it?"

His hands end up flat against the door, one on each side of her.

"I can't fucking believe you." That's the other thing about fireball that makes it entirely too much like Nancy. It fucks up his impulse-control, making his head blurry to the point where she's the only thing left in his mind he can actually focus on. Her breath smells like cinnamon, and all he can think about is kissing her.

"You never said anything."

"It wasn't my place to," he almost snaps, his breathing harder than it should be, all things considered. But his gaze keeps running down to her lips, and--

"Yes, it was."

" _Why_?"

"Because I wanted you to."

It sounds so simple coming from her like this, Frank not sure why he's as angry with himself as he is. Maybe if he were a more selfish person this wouldn't have happened. Maybe he'd be the one married to her right now instead of Ned.

"I don't mind being with Ned," she continues softly, just watching him somewhat absently. "He's always been a good boyfriend, and I respect him. And if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't think that marrying him was a mistake. If you didn't want me, I would be happy with this."

It's everything he's always wanted to hear from her in the entirely wrong context.

"I thought you knew," he finally admits, staring at her for a long moment, just at a loss. "Not that it changes anything."

"Doesn't it?"

Frank clears his throat, averting his gaze with a sigh. "We should get back. People are going to start missing the bride at her own wedding."

"I don't care."

"You should," he mutters, his attention suddenly diverted as he catches the way Nancy licks her lips. "You really, really fucking should--"

The decision seems to be a simultaneous one, Nancy grabbing him by the lapels to pull him closer just as he leans into her, letting his lips meet hers, her face cradled in his hands.

He's wanted her for so long he can barely even remember not wanting her, and judging from the way Nancy's fingers are deftly working the buttons of his shirt, making quick work of both it and his bowtie, he can only imagine that the same is true for her, Frank groaning against her lips as one of his hands finds her breast to knead through-- god, her fucking _wedding dress_. His hands feel as greedy as the rest of him, his breathing hard against her lips.

"You're _married_ ," he groans out, watching as Nancy fucking _smiles_ , her hands moving down to his belt as she keeps her eyes trained on his.

"Not officially." Tugging his belt free from its loops, she discards it on the floor. "Not yet." Frank looks puzzled for a moment as her hands move to his zipper. "I may not be a lawyer like my dad, but I know at least that much." Undoing his pants, she gets the rest of his button-down out from the waistband. "It's not official until it's consummated."

He's starting to get impatient with her questing hands, Frank grabbing hold of her wrists to pin against the door.

"Does that mean that if I fuck you right here, you'll be married to me instead of him?"

"If I said yes, would you do it?"

"I'd do it either way."

"Good."

He's hard; he knows at least that much. He also knows the reason for why, Nancy, somewhat disheveled and undeniably beautiful, staring him back in the face before he delivers another searing kiss to her lips.

If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend that this is their wedding, the two of them having run off in the middle of the reception for a quickie.

In a lot of ways, Nancy reminds him of a stallion, wild and free, untameable to the end.

Maybe that was Ned's mistake-- trying to tame her in the first place when he ought to have known that there's no taming a perfect storm.

You just sit back and watch it unfold, awed by its impossible beauty.

"I'm going to fuck you against this door," he leans in to whisper in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "And if anyone hears us, all the better."

He lets her hands go only to tug his cock free of his boxer briefs, his hand quick to start stroking himself.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget that you're supposed to keep quiet and all you're going to be able to do is moan and scream my name. You're going to come so hard that the only thing you'll be able to think of is me and my cock, and the guests outside will just get to conjecture about where the bride disappeared off to."

He feels a little triumphant when Nancy looks a little like she might actually come right then and there, her jaw dropping somewhat at his words.

Bold, yes-- but he means them, Frank pausing in his strokes to draw two long, lone digits into his mouth before pulling up the skirt of her dress to slip under, seeking out her panties.

He never finds them. Instead, he finds that Nancy is bare-- entirely, his eyes widening somewhat as he cocks his head at her.

" _Really_?"

When she just shrugs somewhat smugly in her own right, he can't help but wonder if his little minx isn't a good bit naughtier than anyone could have ever anticipated.

Least of all Ned.

"And… is that for me, or for..."

"You," she answers simply, Frank blinking for a moment before he lets the tips of his fingers start to play with her folds, Nancy's breath hitching somewhat at the action as her head falls back against the door.

"Uh-huh..." Licking his lips, he starts to press his fingers slowly inside of her only to be met with the soft sound of a gasp escaping from her throat, his thumb starting to play at her clit.  

Nancy lets out a slow moan, and for a moment there Frank thinks he might come from the noise alone. She's distractingly beautiful, the way her eyes flutter shut, her lips slightly parted…

He can hardly believe he's even been allowed a taste of them, of this sweet angel before him, Frank just sinking down to his knees at the thought as he replaces his thumb with his tongue. His fingers are still pumping rhythmically in and out of her, eagerly pressing against her g-spot to draw more of those delicious moans out of her throat as he suckles greedily on her clit, his free hand stroking himself as Nancy fights to stay upright against the door behind her.

"F-Frank--"

He groans against her at the sound of his name, redoubling his efforts on her clit, letting his teeth draw over it just barely, gently, Nancy's legs starting to quake.

"Frank--!"

Suckling on her clit, he finally pulls back to look up at her as he presses his fingers against her g-spot.

"That's right, baby. Come for me."

He watches as she tries to blindly reach behind her, clearly clamoring for some amount of purchase somewhere, anywhere as he watches her slowly crumble and fall apart in the wake of her orgasm.

Getting to watch her come feels like the greatest privilege he could have ever been offered, Frank groaning softly as he moves to stand, gathering a still-trembling Nancy up into his arms.

"You want it--?"

"Yes!" she moans, frank biting his lip as he teases her entrance with the head of his cock.

"You want my cock?"

"Yes--!"

With her legs around his waist, he has no reason to hesitate any longer, Frank grunting sharply as he pushes inside of her-- all the way to the hilt-- his head falling forward as his mouth drops open at the feeling. The way her pussy walls clench around him, desperately throbbing at the intrusion, it's almost enough to make him lose his concentration.

But only almost.

"Frank…"

His hands are on her ass, the skirt of her dress bunched up between them. She's intoxicating. The sight of her, the taste, the touch, every single noise that leaves her beautiful little theist, the smell-- _cinnamon_ , he notes absently--

"Am I hurting you? Did I hurt you?"

"No-- oh my god, _no_ , of course not-- just-- _move_ \--!"

He doesn't need to be told that twice, Frank grunting sharply as he readjusts her in his arms somewhat in order to better fuck her, his thrusts deep and hard, and he leans in to nibble on her lower lip before capturing both of them again in another kiss.

"Mm-- I can't-- touch you like this--"

He doesn't have enough hands, but it would seem that Nancy was more than capable of taking the hint, Frank watching as she moves her own between their bodies to start playing against her clit, a low moan leaving her as he speeds up his thrusts.

His fingers are digging into her ass, but she only seems spurred on by that, frank feeling her walls start to clench around his cock. He knows if he doesn't watch out, he'll finish--

"I want you to come in me," Nancy mutters, Frank's eyes going wide. He could have sworn he saw a pack of birth control pills in her purse just the day before--

"I beg your pardon, you _what_  now--?"

She shakes her head. "Stop looking so horrified. I'm not making you a father yet. I'm on birth control; I just want to feel you come in me."

The relief he feels is palpable.

"Not something Ned ever did, huh?"

"Never," Nancy mutters, pulling him in close this time to kiss him, Frank letting himself bite down on her lip with a low growl, his hips starting to speed up in his thrusts once more.

"Mm--"

Nancy moans against his lips, her fingers still playing on her clit, and when she starts to get close this time, he can't help himself. Her walls clench around him, her words reverberating in his brain--

He manages to thrust into her just two, three more times, his strokes deep but slowing toward the end as his hips start to stutter and his mouth drops open, his forehead against hers.

"F-fuck, Nance--"

His cock continues to throb for several seconds after, Frank somewhat astounded at the sheer amount of come she managed to draw from him.

Their breathing is still slowing, that much is for certain, frank holding her close as he wonders if this is the last time he'll get to hold her. He wants it to just be the first, to one day be able to vow to always love her, always be true to her, but--

"I love you," he finally hears himself say. "Sometimes I think I've loved you ever since I first saw you that day in Union Station. Sometimes I think it's been since I first heard your voice. And then sometimes I think I've just always know that I loved you all along. I know that I'm late and that I'm a coward and that I probably missed my chance with you, but… don't do this. Be with me."

"I can get it annulled," she says softly, Frank genuinely allowing himself to hope for the first time since she called to tell him.

"Please," he whispers, and when she nods... he knows everything is going to be just fine.


End file.
